1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distance displaying method and apparatus, and more particularly the invention relates to a brake stopping distance displaying method and apparatus for computing and displaying the distance needed to bring a running vehicle to a stop upon rapid braking of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the running vehicles such as automobiles, accidents are frequently caused where, as for example, the following vehicle collides with the preceding vehicle from behind due to the failure of the following vehicle to maintain a proper following distance in relation to the preceding vehicle. Assuming that the proper following distance here means one which is greater than that needed to prevent collision of the vehicle upon rapid application of the brakes, it is necessary for the driver of the following vehicle to know the proper brake stopping distance of this vehicle. This distance varies considerably depending on the running speed of the vehicle, the road surface conditions, etc., and at present the determination of this distance is dependent on the various road signs, the driver's experience, etc. Consequently, where no road signs are available or the driver is inexperienced, it is difficult to surmise the proper brake stopping distance.